Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-4(-5z+9)+8(1+6z)}$
Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{-5z+9}{)} + 8(1+6z) $ $ {20z-36} + 8(1+6z) $ Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 20z-36 + {8(}\gray{1+6z}{)} $ $ 20z-36 + {8+48z} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {20z + 48z} {-36 + 8}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {68z} {-36 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {68z} {-28}$ The simplified expression is $68z-28$